Sisterly Help
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With love in her heart, Tigress goes to the one person she knows can help her figure things out. (Slight TiPo.)


In this world, when it comes to feeling love for someone. There are certain people who don't know how to go about it. The biggest being whether or not to unleash their feelings, and to tell the person their heart beats for, that they love them. Or to simply leave it alone, and to never mention a word, of the many that lay in their heart, for them. It can become so much for one person to handle, that it comes to a point, where they need to ask someone close to them, on what they should do. Like whether or not, they should tell that person of their love for them? Or, to keep it bottled down, and to never mention a word of it? Well, such questions are going to be asked in this story. Questions that come will come from our dearly beloved, Master Tigress. For on a quiet, peaceful night that reigned over all the Valley of peace. Our feline, whom was dressed in her golden hanfu with red vine patterns, and black pants. Was sitting crisscrossed, her paws laid her lap. In the room of the one person she knew, could help her most with what she needed to ask. That person being her friend, and one whom she considered to be her sister. That one being, Master Viper. Whom herself was on the floor of her room, yet was coiled up due to being a snake. She also had her head raised slightly up from her body. Allowing her to look directly look at her sister, whom was looking back at her. Where amber met blue, and where silence had fallen but for a few minutes, until Viper had started the conversation between the two.

"You know, it's been a while since you last asked to talk with me with sister. Especially after making sure everyone is asleep. Which is why, I'm assuming whatever is on your mind, is quite important no?" Viper half asked, half stated to the feline in front her. Showing an expression of softness, if not even a little bit of worry thrown in there as well. Which in turn, had caused Tigress to slightly smile, and to begin to look down from Viper. Where she began to stare at her lap. Even going so far, as to slightly move her paws around in her lap. A gesture, she had done for only but a few seconds, until she kept them still again.

"You're right as always Viper. What I have to ask you is very important, so much that only your ears need to hear it. You could even go so far as to say, what I need to ask. Is even bigger, than when I asked you, to be my friend all those years." Tigress whispered out to the serpent, closing her eyes, and letting her smile disappear. At which point, she began taking a deep breath. One she felt she needed in the moment. Which after doing so, had opened her eyes back up.

"That's…pretty big. You know I'm here for you though sister, ready to help in any way that I can." Viper told the feline in a comforting tone. Letting her lips form into the caring smile, she always seems to wear. It always seemed to help to, and this time was no different. For after raising her head a little, Tigress seemed to feel a little better from the smile she saw her friend giving her.

"Thank you, Viper. It's just, I wanted to ask you, 'What are your thoughts on someone, who doesn't know whether or not to tell someone that they love them? That they really care about them more than a friend?' Tigress asked her friend in a curious tone, raising her head all the way back up to look at Viper. However, upon asking that question. Viper couldn't help but let the smile she still wore begin to grow, and show brightly.

 _"_ _So that's it, she's in love. In love with Po I bet."_ Viper thought to herself in a happy tone. Excited from the bottom of her heart that her dear sister had found that 'type' of love, with someone. Even more, that it was most likely with the panda whom she knew would do anything for Tigress. It was then, Viper had closed her eyes, and had opened them back up. Looking at the tiger before her, whom was anxiously waiting for an answer from her.

"Well sis, if it was me, I would go and tell that person how I truly feel about them." Viper answered with a happy tone, making Tigress have a look of worry start to appear on her face. Yet, at the same time, trying not to reveal she was the one she was talking about.

"Even…if there's a chance they don't feel the same way." Tigress asked calmly, her paws now slightly beginning to hold the other in her lap. A gesture that Viper noticed, and had what made her lift her tail up, and place it on Tigress' right shoulder.

"Yes, because even if they don't, at least you'll know for sure. Cause in this world, one the biggest regrets anyone can make, is not telling someone how you feel about them. It can haunt you, and will always make you ask yourself, 'What could've my life been like if I had told them?'." Viper whispered to Tigress. Whose mind began to remind her of what her life was like before Po had entered it, and how much she wished he was there from the beginning. Viper's words made her realize she shouldn't be scared of telling him, but rather, be scared of not knowing what could be if she doesn't. Something that made Tigress give Viper a caring smile, and a nod of her head. Which after doing so, she had stood up and began to walk towards the door of room. Which once there, had placed her right paw on the right end of the door, and had slightly turned her head back to the left of her.

"Thanks for your help Viper, that was the best answer any could give to someone asking such a question." Tigress smiled, sliding the door open slowly. Allowing her to walk out and close the door behind her. Leaving behind a happy Viper who began to slither to her bed.

" _You're welcome sister, and don't worry. I know he loves you, we all do."_ Viper thought with care, slithering onto her bed. Where she watched the silhouette of her friend begin to walk down the hallway. Letting her close her eyes, and begin to drift off into sleep. Yet, while she was doing so, Tigress had come to a stop in front of the panda's room. Where she looked at the silhouette of the sleeping panda, his round belly going up and down from calming breaths he was giving out in his sleep. That even though, she was going to wait to tell him when he awoke. There was something in her that just made her want to feel him. To feel the warmth of the panda she loved. So, being careful, she placed her right paw on the right end of the panda's door and slid it open slowly. Allowing her to walk into the room.

" _Po."_ She thought softly, letting her eyes stare at the sleeping panda. Whom was dressed in his stitched shorts, and had his paws resting on his belly. Tigress then began to make her way to the bed side of the panda. Which when she reached it, had reached out, and had grabbed Po's left wrist carefully with her right paw. Allowing her to raise said paw up to her face, where she closed her eyes and began to rub her head affectionally against Po's left paw. Letting a single thought run across her mind.

" _Viper, it's thanks to you and the warmness and care I can feel from Po's paw. That I know for sure, no matter how much I may get scared. Or how much I may freeze up when I tell him. I know it will be worth it no matter the outcome. Yet, I have this strange feeling in my heart. That I shouldn't worry. That Po won't reject me, rather, he'll welcome me in his heart by telling me, 'I love you too Tigress."_


End file.
